Things Take Time
by JanieJoy'sTicklish
Summary: After Sarah made her way through the labyrinth, rejected the Goblin King, and saved her brother, she still hadn't learned her lesson. But that heartbroken Fae won't let that happen. But this time, she has to stay at the castle, missing something vital
1. Chapter 1

Sarah ran up to her baby brother's room to find him sleeping in his crib. She walked to her room and sat on the bed. She looked into her mirror and saw her new friends. She looked upon Sir Didymus' face and she turned her attention to her large friend standing behind her bed. She looked into the mirror waiting for something to appear, but it would not. Not now.

Sarah was jerked up from her bed by the sound of Toby crying from the room across from hers. '_Of course, they're not back to take care of their kids.' _She thought to herself as she pulled herself out of her bed and walked across the hall towards the screaming Toby.

She walked into the room and kept the lights off, not wanting to blind either of them. She came to the crib and reached in to lift the baby out. Sarah pulled him to her hip and started bouncing. She placed her finger in front of the infant's face and started cooing and wiggling the appendage. This soon distracted the baby from whatever had scared him.

Every night since her encounter with the labyrinth, she be awoken by the screaming child. She found out by his baby talk that he had seen 'somefing was frying' outside. She had always told him there was nothing for him to be afraid of, and every time he looked at her with a displeased expression. (Me: He is saying, "Bitch u crazay! Remember King Frilly?" That right there is why I dislike Toby. Jk!)

It had taken a while for her to realize that the young boy was intelligent for his age. When she thought back to when he was always crying at anything, however, she concluded he was smarter. She looked down and could have sworn that her baby brother held the same arrogant smile, just like…Jareth. She had never thought about him before. At least she hardly ever recalled his name.

She sighed and placed the now quiet baby back in the crib and raced back to her room. She jumped on her bed and curled into a ball. She automatically was immersed in her memories of her last encounter with the Goblin King. She brought her face down to a pillow at her side and used it to muffle a scream.

_He was simply stalling. He could never mean something that heart-felt in his entire life! _She sat up and tossed her pillow at the wall angrily. She seemed to miss the mirror and hit something that was traveling through her vanity mirror. 

She heard a loud 'Oof!' Come from the other side of her mirror. She reached into the mirror and expected a wrinkled, leathery hand, like from Sir Didymus' or Ludo. Instead, her hand met with a gloved one. She pulled her arm back through, clutching what she had grabbed.

She fell back on her bed when she looked up to see Jareth's arrogant face. She gasped when he placed his hand under her chin, lifted here to her feet, pulled her even closer than they already were. 

"Did you miss me, my dear Sarah?" Jareth asked as he moved his face closer to hers.

Before she could reply wittily, she feel backwards onto her bed, shocked into unconsciousness.

Jareth looked down at Sarah's sleeping form. He sighed adubily, then gently sat on the bed next to the girl. He placed his hand under her head and gently moved it towards his leg for a makeshift pillow, not wanting her to wake up with a crick in her neck. The Fae gently sighed as he realized how bad she was going to react when she regained consciousness. "She's rather luckily I'm still here for her." He said quietly to himself.

'_Well, it is not as if she will slap me....' _He thought to himself with a smirk. The Goblin king sat with the slightly snoring Sarah (like my alliteration?) in his lap. He twisted his covered hand through the air and summoned a crystal ball. He placed the shiny orb in front of his face and gazed deeply into the crystal, looking upon his castle. His mismatched eyes scanned his throne room, searching for any sign of danger, when his eyes widened to see a corner that seemed different, but he couldn't react further when he heard Sarah grumble softly.

He quickly made the orb vanish just before her eyes opened to see the worried look that was on Jareth's face above her.

"Jareth, why would you of all people be worried?" She asked in a surprisingly kind tone, not thinking about anything else other than his expression.

"Me? Well, um...I was worried if you would be angry with me…" He said, thinking she wanted to stay in his lap. A small blush seeped onto the Goblin King's face. The love he had gained for her from her last visit had begun haunting him, sitting in the back of his mind, shouting her name all the time. It never ran out of breathe; it never left him to drink, to sleep, or even go to the bathroom. It had given him no rest until now. With her in his lap, at a hugging distance, close enough to be in his arms, he had peace of mind.

Sarah looked up at the Fae with a confused look on her face, not realizing why she would be angry with him, not noting the pink blush upon his cheeks. She reached her hands up behind her head, when she felt a soft silky fabric. She turned her head away from Jareth to see his knee sitting close to her head.

She quickly sat up and practically jumped from the bed. She turned her head slowly, with a death glare in her eyes, vicious enough to scare anything from the labyrinth any day. She looked straight at Jareth and spoke in a whisper, from behind her clenched teeth.

"Why. Was. My. Head. In. Your. Lap?" She said slowly, but full of anger. The Goblin King shrunk back into the bed, trying to hide his fear of her wanting to never see him again.

"I was, um…I didn't want you to awake with a pain in your neck?" He questioned, hoping it was a good enough excuse. Her face softened under his kindness, only to be brought back to the same expression from just a moment ago.

"Why in the hell do you care? I wake up every night with worse pains just because of your damn labyrinth!" She shouted at him. Jareth rose from the bed and took a step closer to Sarah, grasping her shoulders and turning her to face him better. After she was able to see him clearly, he grabbed her wrist rather forcfully.

"Sarah, I-I had no idea th-that my labyrinth hurt you. I'm-I'm so very, truly s-sorry." He stuttered as his mismatched eyes became uncharacteristically shinny with tears.

She looked at the sad man that stood in front of her, almost in tears. She gently placed her arms around his neck and hugged him softly, keeping them together, but not touching much.

"It's ok, calm down, I'm not in pain. I just get scared. I'll be perfectly fine. Now you, well…I guess we can work on that." She said playfully, pulling away to look him in the eyes. The usually harsh Goblin King bit his lip and nodded his head slowly. Seeing that, Sarah threw herself back around the man and petted his head gently. He slowly began to sob.

The king never felt something so strong take over him before. She said she had been in pain because of him, and he felt his heartbreak for the second time. This was surprisingly worse than when he poured his soul out for her just to be rejected and defeated. He had caused her pain. Not just pain, but emotional pain. Something that made a broken neck seem like a light smack on the wrist, and all because of him. He just broke down and just wanted comfort, a shoulder to cry on, and he got that. From the one person he wanted to hold like that always.

For Sarah, the Poor King's crying wasn't loud or annoying; it was just the silently sobbing where only your shoulders shake. She pulled him to the bed, where he hugged her and sat next to her, twisted around to lay his head on her shoulder. After about an half an hour of the crying and soothing, Jareth's eyes finally dried. She pulled him to arms length and looked into his now red, mismatched eyes.

"Now, can you tell me why you began cry?" She asked playfully. The King looked away shyly, not wanting to answer her question until he had thought of a good excuse. He looked back into her eyes and said the first thing that came to his mind.

"I wanted to test your skills of being a caretaker," He said with a sly grin on his face, "Besides, why would I, The Golblin King, need to cry?" He said with a usual sense of arrogance. Sarah looked at him with an expression of confusion and anger. She opened her mouth to question when a loud knock came to her door.

"Sarah? Are you still awake? I thought I just heard voices. I swear if you have a guy in there…" Her father shouted from the other side of the door. Sarah quickly looked to Jareth just to see him duck under the bed with no sound what so ever.

The girl in question looked back towards the door to reply. "Yeah, Dad, I'm awake. Hold on." She called as she stood up from her bed, looked at the clock and saw it was 2:30 am, and she was still fully clothed. The tired girl let out a large sigh then turned back to look at her bed. Her eyes drifted towards to comforter, which hung over the sides, covering the Fae that was hiding under the bed.

Sarah turned back, made her way to the door, and swung it open to find her father standing there, his glasses sliding of his nose as he leaned on one arm against the frame, with a very distressed face. He leaned forward over her head and looked around the room then returned to the former position and relaxed.

Sarah smiled up at her worried father. "Dad, there's no boy in here. What kind of girl do you think I am, besides I'm too tired for any of that." _I just have a Fae king under my bed that almost killed me and kidnapped Toby,_ she thought to herself of his reaction to that and smiled wider. Robert looked back down at his daughters smirk and became worried again. He pushed his way past her and into the room. The man spun around quickly, taking a surveillance of the room. Eyeing the things around Sarah's large mirror almost caused him to further investigate but he simply ignored it.

"Well, I don't see anything wrong in here. I guess you're off the hook." He said with a sigh to his teenage daughter whose birthday would soon bring her to be 16.

He did not expect his daughter to reply to that. "But you're not." She said firmly to her father's back before he turned around quickly, in shock at his only daughter. "What did you just say to me?" He said anger in his eyes behind his glasses.

"You always leave and don't come back until I should be asleep, then you stroll in here and try to blame me for something! I am almost 16!" Sarah threw her arms up to show her anger at her father. "I'm old enough to not stay home all the time and watch Toby! It's not fair, it's never fair!" Jareth tsked at the young girl from under the bed, still thinking of a good excuse for his crying, not realizing he had given her a fact.

"Fair? Is it fair that I lost your mother? Is it fair that we're already on our second mortgage? Or that you never even try to help us with anything?" Robert screamed at his daughter, almost raising his hand in anger.

"What? Is me staying here almost every night to watch Toby not needed? Cause I certainly won't stay if I'm not needed! And you know why mom left? You were always at work, or doing work at home, or going to parties for your work!" The young girl screamed in her father's face, taking a step forward showing her own ire.

The middle-aged man's patience was long gone at her volume of voice, but when she decided to say things that her father believed were lies, he brought his hand high in the air and pulled it down hard, aiming for his daughter's face. Instead, he felt something grasp his arm, stopping him.

"I'm sorry, sir, but you may not strike any woman e_specially_, this one." Jareth started in a polite tone, but ended with a growl when he came to the fact that Sarah was almost slapped. Robert eyes refocused on the white open poet's shirt directly in front of him, as he tilted his head back to look at the man who had just seemly appeared and was protecting his daughter. Further fear and awe replaced the anger in the man's eyes when he pulled his arm back and saw the height difference between himself and the strange man.

The Fae then stepped forward and pulled a crystal from the air once again. He dropped the orb upon the man's head and let him fall to the floor with a large thud. There came a rustling from downstairs seconds later.

Jareth quickly turned back towards the shocked girl who had just seen her father attempt to hit her and a man she barely knew save her. The Goblin King held his hand out to the girl, offering her to take it. She looked at his palm and back to his face framed by his wild blonde hair. Jareth smiled comfortingly, hoping she would for once make an easy decision.

Sarah looked up and saw his smile, and felt, dare she say safe? The young woman placed her hand in his, hoping that was what he had intended her to do. When she felt the gloved hand wrap around hers softly, she sighed in relief until she was pulled close to the man's chest.

The Fae looked down to see her confused face and simply smiled. He pulled yet another crystal from the aid and slammed it down upon the floor. Sarah felt his arms then wrap around her, as the room spun rapidly beginning to turn into a world with many objects floating.

Sarah pulled her eyes pulled shut tight and tried to hide her face in Jareth's chest when she swore she felt his lips be placed against her head, in a soft quick kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah slowly opened her eyes, quickly closing them right back from the sudden burst of light from the curtain less window on the other side of her bed. As she felt the warm sunlight upon her feet, she rolled on to her stomach so she couldn't be blinded again, and opened her eyes once more to see a dark red velvet material under her face. She sat up lingeringly, looking around questioningly.

The room she woke up in was rather large with a small amount of space with numerous dressers and large wardrobes around the light colored room. Sarah moved her thick sheet off of her body and looked down to find the she wears wearing a black nightgown, with a v-neck that tastefully commented her chest as the gown ended right above her knees. She automatically covered her self-back up, hoping no one was in the room. She scanned the foreign area quickly and then got up and walked over to one of the dressers that had familiar clothes on them. _'Whose clothes are these…They look familiar…' _Sarah thought to her as she moved her finger over a pair of jeans that looked as if she had gone hiking the day before.

_'What did I do yesterday…?' _She slipped off the surprisingly comfortable nightgown and began putting on the clothes she found. After buttoning her jeans and slipping on a very light eggshell colored poet blouse and a vest to match, she looked around to find her shoes, but that didn't happen. Sarah shrugged and began to the door and stepped into a rather large hallway. The floor was a cold marble to her bare feet, just like the walls and ceiling. She walked down the hall, had tracing the wall. She came to a door that was ajar. She looked at the dark wood for the door, and began tracing her hand over the swirled designs, when the door came open a little more to revel to Sarah a massive bedroom. With a large bed in one corner with all 4 corners going up in to tower-like roof, with dark curtains draped around the sleeping former of a blonde man, lying on his side with his arm hanging of his sculpted waist.

Sarah stepped into the room on to warm carpet from the cold on her bare feet. She let out a small sigh at the warmth when she saw the man's eyes open quickly. He slowly rose in suspicion on who entered his chambers and was taken by surprise. But hiding his shock, he quickly offered an arrogant smile.

"Well, good morning, my dear Sarah." He said as he sat up from his bed and moved the curtain back so she could see his muscular chest easier. "Did you sleep well? I made sure everything was in fair condition for my runner." He said, standing up and walking to a dresser to pull out a tight black shirt while waiting for her to reply.

"Well, I guess…..But, well….um… I'm sorry, but… who are you?" Sarah stammered after looking down and blushing when he saw her staring at his chest. She looked back up after fighting off her blush and looked at the man how had a small smile, looking off at the ground, to also have a different expression of arrogance before pulling his shirt on over his delightfully messy hair.

"Speak up Sarah, come on closer. I can't hear you when you stand all the way over there." He said, beckoning her closer in the room. After she made her way about three feet from him, he closed off two of the feet to stand closer. "Now, what did you say?" He asked leaning down, cupping his ear in a mocking state to "hear her better".

"Well, uh….I asked who you are…" She trailed off when she thought of the closeness between her and this man in only skintight clothes. _I wonder if his skin is as soft as it looks… _She mentally shook herself for that thought when she had just asked him who he was, and she wanted to touch him! He's probably married for his age; it's not like his fighting to get away from being single….

Jareth stood straighter and scoffed at her question. "Sarah, that's almost funny enough to make me laugh." He gave a wicked smile. "Are you ready for your breakfast?" He asked, stepping around her, brushing against her with his arm. He stepped over and slipped on inch tall boots, retying them as he hummed a small, familiar tune.

"Has that song played on the radio lately?" Sarah asked, breaking their silence. Jareth looked up slightly and made a noise to have her explain.

"I've heard that rhythm before, has it been on the radio in the past few months?" She asked looking everywhere besides the person she was talking to in the room.

"Sarah dear, what in underground are you speaking of?" He asked after he finished tying his shoes and stood straight again, adding a few more inches taller than Sarah.

The young girl stiffened remarkably, one side of her body completely rested, and the other completely tense with all her weight balanced out. Her once dangling arms now cross over her chest. "What was that word you used? That sounds…well, sounds like I've heard it before….." She asked, looking at him straight in the eye, making the Fae start to feel uncomfortable.

"Yes Sarah, it is because you have. You have heard the song, this place, you know me. And you're treating me like I'm some person that you've just met. What is with you, Sarah?" He asked as a flash of pain appears across his face as he realized that she didn't remember the labyrinth…or even him….

"Me? What do you mean "What's wrong with me"? I just woke up in a place I have never seen before, talking to a man I have never even met, and hearing things that I don't understand!" she retaliates as she stomps forward. But…" she paused in her footsteps as she starts to gain a headache from all of the confusion. "It's… it's all so familiar! This place, that pretty song you were humming… you!" She said, stepping forward once more and poking his chest repeatedly.

Jareth heard all she said, understood every word, even wanted to agree with her and apologize, but because of _her,_ he couldn't. _She_ was the reason he had to be so tough: he had to be tough on her, tough on _everyone_. "Sarah, I understand your upset but if you ever do that again, I will throw you into the Bog of Stench. Understand? If anyone else were here, that would already have happened. So, Know. _Your_. _**Place**_." He said, sounded out each word from the overall meaning. He forcefully grabbed her hand from his chest and placed it next to her side, holding it tighter, little longer to get his point across and to keep his message strong.

"Well, that doesn't sound that bad, it just smells… really bad. There's nothing wrong with that. Besides, if you were going to do that to a girl like me, don't you think your people would be scared?" She asked sarcastically, smirking at him in a way that made Jareth want to hit her but laugh at the same time. He chose his fake laugh and smile, showing her he knew what he was doing.

"Oh, dear Sarah, my goblins know what's going to get them thrown into the bog, only three have ever gone against me, trust me; the bog is enough to have _goblins_ cover their noses." He laughed at his own joke, though mentally kicking himself for the umpteenth time for being so rude to Sarah. _There is no reason for it. Just let her go as she pleases and just dip the rest and send them out with that gang of red things. They will have some fun…._

"Ok, um… whatever your name is, I believe you have a very over active imagination and have gone a little crazy," She asked as she started to step back. "because there, are, no, such, thing, as, GOBL-" she began, only to be cut off by a young goblin to walk into the room with a tray of food on a large silver plate.

"Your majesty," She bowed as she walked in and quickly placed the tray on his large, dark oak nightstand. She turned to walk out when she caught Sarah's startled eyes and stopped in her tracks. "Sir, is this….." She started, pointing slightly to Sarah while wearing the same expression as her.

"Yes, yes, please get out now Estelle. I need to speak with Sarah a little longer without interruptions." He said, ushering her out the door quickly, trying to calm the little ignorant Sarah. The small goblin bowed and walked swiftly out of the room with almost no trace left behind except for the food.

"I'm quite sorry for that Sarah. She's never very subtle of a single thing that she can say out loud." He said, coming closer to the shocked girl, checking to make sure she wasn't going to faint on him yet again.

"That, that was a… a goblin, really? Hmmm…." She trailed off in thought and began to subconsciously walk towards the food on his nightstand. She began to trace her fingers

over the cool, elegant design jutting out of the handle. She absent-mindedly lifted off the

cover to be struck by a warm and delicious smell wayfaring off the buffet of food sitting in front of her. She felt her mouth water as she heard a chuckle from behind her, to then feel the warm breath hit her neck through her hair.

Sarah reached forward towards a small patty of meat when a larger hand beat her there to then reach over her and take a bite from the meat that was rightfully hers. She turned around swiftly, with a murderous glare in her eyes to look towards the man she felt like she had known for years instead of mere minutes.

"That's not fair. I wanted that!" She huffed at him and stomped her foot like a 12 year old instead of a soon to be 16 year old.

"Sarah, what would be fair then?" He asked after a sallow of the first bite. "You taking it and leaving me hungry?" He asked before pointing behind her to show her of a second patty that hadn't been there at first. "Now calm down and eat. It's what you need right now…" He turned away and made his way towards the entrance of the room to close his door, allowing them some privacy.

Sarah grumbled to herself until she looked over and saw the man walking away gingerly, allowing her eyes to wander very quickly, before she shook her head and reached over and began to nibble on her small meat patty.

"Sarah, do you not remember this castle?" Jareth finally asked, sitting down on the bed behind her.

"Uh, not really…I feel like I do, but it's hard to think of details about it…" She looked around at the room, turning slowly before sighing and sitting down on the bed, not far from the Goblin king.

The Fae sighed audibly, focusing his attention on what he remembered of her run. "What about Hogwart? He was your friend; do you remember that little scab?" He asked, allowing venom to slip into his voice as he talked about the reason she was able to beat his

labyrinth.

"Who? Why would I know someone named Hogwart? That's a very strange name…." She mumbled as she took the last bite of her food, leaning back onto his bed.

"Well, there are many strange things, like, why you cannot seem to be able to remember anything….." The Fae mumbled to himself.

"What was that?" Sarah asked, missing his statement looking over at him after finishing her meat.

"Oh, nothing…." He said quietly, dumbfounded by her being unable to remember such an important thing.

"What's your name anyway, I can't seem to remember it…" Sarah said, leaning forward to look as his face while it was pointed down.

"Jareth, The Goblin King…." He said, trying to sound strong while he felt powerless because of Sarah's memory.

"That's a strange name too. Do you expect me to call you 'Your Highness' or 'Your Majesty'?" She mocked him, trying to get him to smile, simply making him upset that she didn't remember how rude she used to be towards him. Now that she wasn't doing it, he kind of missed that wittiness. With the brave attitude, the smart comebacks, the rude statements; all of that made Jareth fall in love with her.

"You can call me what you want, just please be respectable in front of others…" He said quietly through clenched teeth.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to take a walk around. Do you want to stay here and mope or come with me?" Sarah asked, standing up and stretching her arms towards the ceiling. Jareth looked at her, his eyes going from upset to confusion before quickly shaking his head 'yes' before standing up with her.

"Follow me, I'll show you something." He said, stepping in front of her, beckoning for her to follow him. He opened the door and turned down the hallway, making Sarah's feet become cold again. She was almost jogging to keep up with Jareth, but she kept quiet about it.

"How much do you think all this marble costs?" Sarah asked, trying to start a conversation with the quiet man.

"As far as I know, this castle has been here since my father can remember…" Jareth said quietly. _This is a mistake! I can't do this. It's wrong!_ He sighed and sped his pace up, to make sure he could do it before he talked himself out of it. His fists kept clenching and unclenching as he sped his pace up to an almost jog for him, while poor Sarah was actually almost sprinting behind him.

"Where are we going? Because, this isn't really a walk anymore…" The girl grumbled as she was running as fast as she could to stay next to the taller man.

"To the garden of the castle, I wish to show you something…" Jareth replied, slowing his speed down to a normal pace for the poor girl.

"A garden, what's in the garden?" Sarah asked, pondering what he could have in a garden for her.

"It's a surprise. I think you'll like it." Jareth said, speeding up at a normal speed for both them.

The King led her to a large, dark and prosperous garden. All around the grey walls were different bushes with fruits and berries. With occasional tree here and there, there wasn't much else besides a very large white gazebo in the center of it, taking up almost the entire space of the already small garden. Around the top of the gazebo, there were large candles with glass surrounding them, with very elegant designs around each cover. Sarah gasped in amazement as she walked up the stairs to the gazebo and twirled around in it, feeling like a little girl on Christmas as she took in all of the sights, the sounds, even the smells from the beautiful flowers and fruits around her.

"Jareth, this, this is amazing!" Sarah was able to get out, looking around dazzled.

"I had it built not long ago. I thought it would be nice for thinking…" He said, walking up next to her, feeling like he shouldn't be doing this. "Sarah, may I ask you a question?" the Fae asked shyly, rather odd for him to feel.

"Sure. What is it?" Sarah asked, stepping over to side of the gazebo, facing out over the labyrinth, leaning on the white railing.

"Well, I was wondering if, if you are being courted?" He asked quietly, looking down to hide his faint blush on his cheeks.

"Courted? You mean like, if I have a boyfriend? No. Most of the guys are just 'get in your pants' kind of guys, and I don't really want that." Sarah answered; not at all shy to what he had asked her.

"So, you have found no interest in any males on aboveground?" Jareth asked, strolling next to her, placing his hands on the rail gingerly.

"Not really. I mean, there are some cute ones, but they're just in it for sex…" Sarah answered, sighing quietly at the end of her sentence.

"Do none wish to court you?" Jareth asked, able to tell that she felt bad about no guy actually like her for herself.

"Well, there is this one new guy…he just came a few days ago. He's really nice." Sarah replied, feeling better remembering her new friend.

"Oh, well, that sounds nice…" he said nonchalantly before lingering closer unconsciously.

"Sarah, I think I know how to fix your memory." Jareth said, looking over to the side when he saw a small bush with small green berries on it.

The girl looked over at him and followed his line of sight. The Fae turned over towards her and smiled, keeping all of his disappointment hidden from her when she was looked like she would explode from joy.

Jareth began his descent down the small flight of stairs to travel towards the bush, with a puppy like Sarah right behind him. He bent down next to the bush and pulled a group of berries and laid it in his gloved hand. He plucked one of slightly and gently squeezed the hard berry. He sighed audibly and let the rest fall back into place on the bush.

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked, her expression changing from a smile to a frown quickly.

"They aren't ripe yet, they won't do anything to help you right now…." Jareth said sadly.

"So, why don't you just use magic to speed up the process?" Sarah asked, squatting down onto his level.

"Because when I transported us here, you came in contact with magic. And when you

were here last time, you ate a peach that uses magic to wipe away memories. But you were able to beat it, but... not destroy it. So, the second time you came into close contact with magic, the affect from the peach came up, and you see, if you come in contact with magic, by me using it on the berries, then it will just make the problem worse." He explained.

"So, how long will it take?" She asked, looking at his face.

The Goblin King turned to look at her, with a rather grim expression. "I'm not very sure about that…"


End file.
